Non bis in idem
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Harry y los libros ya juzgaron a Draco. A mi me toca intentar reivindicarlo. 6: Draco estaba condenado a una vida que iba en contra de sus deseos, hasta que se despertó de la pesadilla. Deus ex machina, que le dicen. DracoxLuna R&R UP!
1. Status Quo

**Notas Iniciales:** No quería comenzar ahora esta tabla, pero mi sentido de la rectitud me dice que tengo que cumplir con eso de publicar lo que escribo en correcto orden cronológico. Y para poder publicar los dos símbolos que ya están a la espera, tengo que publicar esto. Evidentemente, me falta práctica (mucha práctica) en escribir sobre Draco, pero precisamente por eso tomé este claim: para aceitarme. El título quiere decir algo similar a "No dos veces lo mismo", y hace referencia a la costumbre romana de que no se podía juzgar a nadie dos veces por el mismo crimen. Draco ya es juzgado en los libros, especialmente por Harry. Yo no voy a juzgarlo y, dentro de lo posible, voy a tratar de reivindicarlo. Que les guste.

Non bis idem

Frase 2: Status quo

"No violarás el orden establecido"

"_No violarás el orden establecido."_

Este era el "mandamiento" preferido de Lucius Malfoy. Podían pensarse que "_los sangre limpia son una raza superior"_ (o su variante de "_los sangre sucia no merecen llamarse brujas y magos"_) era el que más utilizaba y por ende debía ser su favorito, pero la verdad era que él lo entendía como una deducción lógica del primero.

Draco había crecido escuchándolo y a los dieciséis años se suponía que debía ser un paladín invencible de la causa. Sin embargo, a veces el rubio creía que su padre se lo había repetido tantas veces en la cuna, que se lo había grabado en el subconsciente. Porque el pensamiento esta ahí, _existía_, latía en él como un segundo corazón, pero no lo _sentía._

Por supuesto, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. Tenía un orgullo y una reputación que mantener, y no solo los suyos, sino principalmente los de su familia. De todos modos, a veces Draco se preguntaba si su padre era estúpido o ciego (o ambas cosas). No era posible que, trabajando en el Ministerio, no se hubiera encontrado nunca con un hijo de Muggles o un mestizo que fuera excepcional, mágicamente hablando. Le hubiera encantado presentarle a Hermione Granger.

Porque eso era lo peor de todo el asunto. La falsa postura social que debía mantener frente al mundo. Creaba una burbuja a su alrededor, lo aislaba de muchas cosas.

Oh, no es que Draco quisiera ser amigo de Potter: lo consideraba un estúpido con complejo de héroe (Y, si lo hubiera querido, que este hubiera tenido abuelos muggles sería la última de una larga lista de cosas que se lo impedirían. O de Ronald Weasley. O incluso de Neville Longbottom.

Pero las mujeres eran harina de otro costal. ¡Oh, las mujeres! Draco hubiese dado gustoso unos cuantos años de vida por poder relacionarse con ellas (no con todas de la misma manera).

Primero, hubiese sido increíble contar con la inteligencia, el talento y la inventiva de Granger. Con ella, uno siempre podía estar seguro: siempre había una respuesta, siempre había una solución.

Pero Hermione era una sangre sucia. ¡Hija de dentistas! Que espanto. _Descartada._

Segundo, Draco se moría de ganas de estrechar a Ginevra Weasley contra una pared y besarla hasta que la pelirroja gritara basta. No es que fuera solo sensual y atractiva, era divertida y picante. Había algo de llamarada en ella, y no era su cabello.

Pero Ginny pertenecía a una larga estirpe de tradicionales traidores a la sangre. Su abuela era una Black, pero de las Black deshonradas. Imposible. _Descartada._

Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante, Lunática Lovegood. La rubia lo fascinaba hasta el delirio, pero no del modo lascivo en que lo hacia Ginny. Draco sentía latir en su interior un sexto sentido que le decía que ella era la mujer indicada par él. Que sería la única capaz de hacerlo inmensamente feliz. Que podía enseñarle lo que había más allá del horizonte, para que pudieran descubrirlo juntos. Ella, en su demencia; ella, en su locura; ella, _tan exacta como dos y dos son tres_; ella, que podía _ver más allá_… _(1)_ Draco creía adivinar mil y un cosas en el sentimiento (porque ella siempre decía lo que pensaba, pero nunca lo que sentía) de Luna, y le hubiera gustado profundizar más en ellas, pero…

Lunática Lovegood pertenecía a otra familia de traidores a la sangre, que durante generaciones solo había sabido dar miembros esquizofrénicos y con delirios de habilidades paranormales. Su padre pondría el grito en el cielo. **Descartada.**

En sus cada vez más frecuentes noches de insomnio, a Draco se le pasaba por la cabeza cada vez más a menudo la idea de escribirle una larga carta a Hermione, besar a Ginny hasta perder la conciencia y pedirle a Luna que se fugar con él.

Pero el chip que le habían insertado casi desde su nacimiento, su orgullo de Slytherin y la misión que lo ataba al Señor Tenebroso eran más fuertes. Draco Malfoy jamás rompería el _status quo_. Se necesitan agallas para ello, y el dolor por los deseos y los sueños frustrados se las había robado todas.

_(1)_"El tuerto y los ciegos" – Sui Generis. Canción de Luna por excelencia. "_Desnuda de frío/y hermosa como ayer./ Tan exacta como/ dos y dos son tres (…) La mediocridad /para algunos es normal/ la locura es/ poder ver más allá…"_

**------------------------------------------------**

¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	2. Alea iacta est

Frase 5: Alea iacta est

Destino marcado

Draco Malfoy tuvo un último momento de lucidez antes de que _todo_ comenzara. Por supuesto que no tenía tiempo para plantearse dudas morales acerca de si era correcto o no todo lo que había hecho y todo lo que estaba por hacer. Partiendo desde el punto mismo de que se había visto obligado a hacerlo, era estúpido pensar en esas cosas. Cuando la vida de alguien estaba en riesgo (ya fuera la suya, la de su madre o la de su padre), las moralidades estaban de más. Además, de habérselas podido permitir¿de que le hubieran servido? El artilugio maravilloso ya había sido puesto en marcha, y era imposible detenerlo.

Draco solo tuvo tiempo para dedicarle un segundo a un _réquiem_ por lo que había sido su vida hasta ese momento. Saliera o no el plan como lo había ideado, nada volvería a ser como antes. Nadie en el Mundo Mágico podría ignorar los acontecimientos que estaban por sucederse. Mucho menos él. Sabía que había jugado con fuego, y sólo esperaba que la sentencia le confirmara si se había quemado o no.

Draco Malfoy sabía que era estúpido lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía dejar de murmurar en nombre de _Venus Victrix_ en susurros ahogados. Siempre se había sentido como si tuviera algo de sangre _Iulia_ en las venas, y si había servido para Julio César, bien podría serle de ayuda él.

Draco Malfoy dio la señal y se aprestó a hacer guardia delante de la puerta del armario evanescente. Decidió en ese preciso momento que ya no podía pensar más, o las lágrimas le impedirían cumplir su misión. De algún modo, siempre había sido _tarde _para él, nacido sangre pura, sin posibilidades de elegir acerca de su futuro. Pero particularmente en ese momento, era _demasiado tarde._ Su destino estaba marcado. _La suerte estaba echada_

--------------------------------------------

Por si no lo saben, _"Alea iacta est"_ fue la frase que dijo Julio César cuando cruzó el Rubicón con un ejército. No se podían ingresar tropas a Italia salvo consentimiento expreso del Senado, y con ese acto, estaba dando inicio a una guerra civil. Es una frase particularmente hermosa, si me lo preguntan. Y _Venus Victrix_ es _Venus Victoriosa._ Según la leyenda, la familia Iulia, a la que pertenecía Julio, descendía de Iulio, el hijo de Eneas, el héroe troyano, que era hijo de la diosa Venus. Así que él, como no se cansab anunca de decirlo, era descendiente de dioses, de héroes y de reyes. _Venus Victrix_ fue el grito de guerra que él eligiópara la batalla (Farsalia, si mal no recuerdo) que decidió la guerra civil. Y que él ganó.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían******

******Estrella**


	3. Si vis pacem, para bellum

Frase 9: Si vis pacem, para bellum

Concejo de Guerra

Draco Malfoy cerró los ojos y se dejó deslizar por el tronco del árbol hasta llegar al suelo. Intentó destensar sus músculos, pero mientras en su cabeza continuaran sonando los gritos y los muertos siguieran apareciendo frente a sus ojos tan nítidos como si realmente estuvieran de cuerpo presente, sabía que no podría tener paz. Hundió la cabeza entre los brazos, tratando de contener el impulso de llorar y en ese momento sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Alzó los ojos y se encontró con los de Luna- _Lunática- _Lovegood. Plateado contra plateado. Pero los ojos de Draco siempre habían sido _plata_ en estado puro, y algo en los de Luna hizo que él pensara en _mercurio:_ líquido, denso y tóxico. _Completamente adictivo. _Quiso decir algo, echarla, insultarla, lo que fuera, con tal que lo dejar sólo, y las palabras no le salieron de la garganta. Finalmente, fue ella la que habló primero.

- Has la guerra.- Dijo con su voz suave y soñadora.

Draco sintió que se atoraba.

- _¿Qué?_

Ella estiró las piernas y alzó el rostro al cielo, como disfrutando de la simplicidad del calor del sol sobre su piel.

- Si quieres paz, tienes que hacer la guerra, Draco. Eso es lo que hizo Harry. Sólo podría tener paz cuando hubiera derrotado a Voldemort. Entonces enfrentó la guerra, y se hizo cargo de ella.- Arrancó un puñado de hierba y se lo llevó a la nariz. Cerró los ojos.- Tú debes hacer lo mismo. Aunque la guerra no sea contra un mago tenebroso, sino contra ti mismo. – Ladeó la cabeza, sonrió sin verlo. Draco la observaba con los ojos desorbitados.- Quizás sea la peor que un mago tenga que librar jamás.

Las palabras de Luna fueron como piedras de toque en el alma de Draco. Meditándolas, los dos en silencio, él observando como el sol reverberaba en el cabello rubio de Luna, se sintió _bien _consigo mismo por primera vez desde hacia dos años.

--

Draco y Luna son amor en cápsulas. Punto.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	4. Quid pro quo

Frase 10: Quid pro quo

Reciprocidad

Draco Malfoy a veces prefería morderse los puños antes que revelar en voz alta cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Porque si bien a Draco le causaban risa- esa risa amarga y triste que sólo pueden conocer los verdaderos desdichados- la ironía de la vida y la perfección de la Némesis divina, le parecía que no había nada peor que la injusticia. Porque en el hipotético caso de que él se hubiera animado a confesar que, no sólo tenía inclinaciones homosexuales sino que el objeto de sus deseos era nada más ni nada menos que Harry Potter, ese sacrificio de sinceridad brutal hubiera sido completamente infructífero. Y eso le parecía completamente injusto.

Porque si bien Draco no se consideraba afeminado en lo más mínimo- y ni remotamente se fantaseaba mujer- estaba obligado a admitir que la gracia de sentirse atraído por un hombre era precisamente esa: que el destinatario de su afecto fuera un hombre _con todas las letras._

Y un hombre con todas las letras siempre preferiría, si estaba al alcance de su mano, a una mujer.

A Draco le dolía como lanzas ardientes clavadas en la parte baja del estómago, pero le parecía perfectamente razonable que Harry prefiriera a Ginny. Eso lo hacia mantenerse coherente consigo mismo, y, _joder,_ era otro de los motivos por los que le gustaba tanto.

Pero la esencia nunca se pierde, y Draco, antes que enamorado de Harry Potter, era un Slytherin, un Malfoy y un Black. El orgullo era primordial en su vida, estaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa.  Y Draco no podía permitirse la ignominia de amar a alguien que no le correspondía, no podía permitirse la falta de reciprocidad, que es humillante y vergonzosa. Quizás por eso- y no porque Harry era su hipotético enemigo de más antiguo, y ni siquiera porque era un hombre- Draco prefería callarse y acostarse en la cama matrimonial junto- pero sin tocarla- a Astoria.

--

Está bien, hice otra vez lo mismo. Disgusto a mis lectores publicando viñetas que son completamente opuestas a lo que están acostumbrados, y a lo que les gusta leer. Pero creo que es lo mejor de estas tablas: poder tomar un personaje y retarse a uno mismo para trabajar con él desde todos los puntos posibles.

Esta idea pesimista sobre el amor homosexual, porque un homosexual quiere un hombre, y un hombre quiere una mujer, no es mía. Es de Manuel Puig. No la considero cierta, al menos no en la totalidad de los casos, pero me pareció interesante aplicarla a una historia.

¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen,  bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	5. Carpe Diem

Frase 1: Carpe Diem

Porque podía haber dicho en un solo minuto- sin repetir y sin soplar- al menos diez motivos- propios y ajenos- por los cuales no debería estar en esa fiesta, en ese estado de intoxicación etílica y mucho menos perdido en _aquellos labios._

Pero si tenía que ser sincero, la verdad era que le importaba bastante poco- por no decir _nada._

Porque se había pasado toda la vida tratando de complacer cánones y exigencias ajenas- _primogénito de la familia Malfoy; único descendiente respetable de al menos aquella rama de la familia Black; referente sangre limpia indiscutible; prefecto Slytherin; enemigo de Harry Potter por antonomasia; legado del Señor Tenebroso- _y muy poco tiempo satisfaciendo sus propios deseos.  Y estaba cansado. Y se sentía vencido.

Pero no por sentir que había desperdiciado los primeros 30 años de su vida iba a acurrucarse en un rincón a llorar sus desdichas con lamentos agónicos.

_No._

Draco Malfoy estaba resuelto a vivir de la manera más intensa posible los años que le quedaran de vida. Y nada- ni su padre que con la edad se ponía cada vez más amargado y quisquilloso; ni su perfecta y aburridísima esposa sangre limpia- iba a impedírselo. Draco había adoptado la filosofía del _Carpe Diem, _y no había nacido aún quien hubiera podido sacarlo de sus trece.

Y aunque tal vez fuera extraño y hasta un poco irónico, no había para él modo más intenso de _vivir la vida _que la lujuria implícita en el mar de pecas interminable que era la piel palidísima de Ginny Weasley.

Porque Ginevra podía ser pobre de solemnidad y traidora a la sangre, pero también era vitalidad en forma de oleadas de energía pura encerradas en el cuerpo menudo como agua que hierve en una olla a presión. _Era sensualidad abrasadora y pasión tóxica._

Era la manzana del Árbol del Bien y del Mal, cuyo sabor exquisito nunca podrá saberse si le es inherente por su condición de fruto del paraíso o sólo por su cualidad de prohibida.

Draco encontraba cientos de buenas cualidades en Ginny- y también muchas reprochables-, pero por sobre todas había una que era especialmente su debilidad. _Uno no podía dormirse con Ginny Weasley- _porque dormirse equivalía a perder, y en eso Draco era Malfoy y Black hasta la médula: no soportaba la sola idea de perder.

_Porque era imposible no sentirse **vivo** al lado de Ginny Weasley. _ 


	6. Deus ex machina

Frase 4: Deus ex machina

A veces, cuando Draco tena la suficiente libertad como para recostarse en la cama mirando el suelo, y pensar y reflexionar sobre todo lo que se le antojara, sola darse cuenta de que su vida se haba desarrollado como un cuento. Pero no como un cuento de hadas. Como un extrao hbrido entre un cuento de terror, uno de aventuras y una estpida parodia romntica.

Porque era increble el modo en el que su existencia premeditada desde la cuna- desde antes, incluso; desde el momento preciso en que sus abuelos haban decidido que su hijo Lucius desposara a Narcissa Black, desde ese entonces en el que l no era siquiera un proyecto- haba tomado un viraje imprevisto que ninguno de los que haban estado alguna vez involucrados en ella podra nunca haber imaginado.

Desde que haba tenido consciente de ello, Draco siempre haba tenido muy en claro cul se pretenda que fuera su destino. Una vida perfectamente normal, un trabajo de renombre, una gran mansin, dinero a montones, una esposa respetable, una familia modelo. Esa era la imagen externa que deba dar cualquier sangre pura. Y ni hablar del hijo de un Malfoy y una Black! Deba ser un ejemplo.

Pero la realidad que se ocultaba detrs de toda esa fachada era la de una vida manchada por el resentimiento, por la represin, por la censura, por los deseos insatisfechos. Una manzana que por fuera era el fruto prohibido del paraso, y por dentro estaba convertida en cenizas.

Pero, de una manera o de otra, aquella realidad que le estaba predestinada, haba dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados sobre si misma. Draco no pecaba de falsa modestia aduciendo que l no haba tenido nada que ver en aquel cambio. Saba que tena parte de la responsabilidad, pero por supuesto no toda ella. Saba que sin ciertas pizcas de suerte, casualidad y simple azar, nada de todo lo que en el presente tena, podra haber sido posible. Draco era consciente de que en el punto lgido del horror de la pesadilla, se haba despertado. _Deus ex machina_, que le dicen.

Porque Draco poda haber puesto mucha voluntad para que su vida cambiara, pero la verdad era que esa voluntad no hubiera servido de absolutamente nada si l- harto de su vida, de su trabajo, de su familia, de su aburridsima esposa sangre limpia- no se hubiera re-encontrado, por casualidad, con Luna Luntica Lovegood. Su _dea ex machina_.


End file.
